


What I think my purpose in life is right now

by earthbound_misfit



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, More Like Only Hurt tbh, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthbound_misfit/pseuds/earthbound_misfit
Summary: Spitfire has to make a hard decision.





	What I think my purpose in life is right now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What I think my purpose in life is right now](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/719767) by -Spitfire-. 



What I think my purpose in life is right now

Spitfire had felt it coming a while ago, but the truth still hit him harder than he would have imagined. His time should be over and even though he hadn’t grown half as old as he had hoped to, he tried to make the best out of his last hours. Not that he had much of a choice – he had to do the right thing after all. The right thing for everyone. And with everyone, he meant Kogarasumaru.

In the history of Air Treks, groups that just vanished, because they weren't able to withstand the battles or just because of the overwhelming fear, were no rarity. Who could blame them, after all? The world, or rather the world of AT and its development, was not really looking too bright. A few years ago, Spitfire would not have reckoned that it would bring even more death and destruction than it already had prior to that. But you could never know what the future was holding in store, apparently.

Spitfire gave himself four days. Four days to bring everything to an end and to leave a few last messages. Four days to consult with some people about what would happen if he were not to survive. And four days that could very well be his last. Or rather would be, with relative certainty.

Why four? Spit had cast a die, he didn’t really have the strength left to make yet another decision. Today was Tuesday, so he would start with everything tomorrow. Tuesday to Friday seemed like a good window of time. Then perhaps Saturday, the big crash would happen..

Spit emptied his glass of wine and stretched his limbs. It was a cloudless night so that he could clearly make out the skyline.  
He wasn’t sure whether to relish or despise the view.

***

The first three days went by in no time. Spit donated, wrote some letters, gave things away, talked to old acquaintances and went over his program one more time. No matter how often he looked at it, it seemed to run smoothly but still.. Spit was scared that something could go wrong and Kogarasumaru would eventually be left alone, without his help. Seemed like he had to trust in himself one more time.

Day four was harder to manage. Spit had wanted to let Kokuen in on his thoughts, he was after all the one who was supposed to lead his team from now on. So he met him at noon in a café to tell him about his plans. It wasn't hard to notice that the other would have rather hesitated, but still understood the gravity of the situation and finally complied. He would take care of everything.   
Then they just agreed on enjoying their last meal together.

Around the evening, one last letter was dropped in a mailbox, for his former best friend. Then, Spit went to bed, trying to get some sleep. He should be well-rested for the next days, and enjoy his last, or next-to-last night.

Life, apparently, wasn’t granted him, but he shouldn’t complain. They weren’t meant to live anyway.

Now, the only thing that remained was helping Kazu and the others.


End file.
